If Books Could Talk
by albe-chan
Summary: With a little persuasion from Sirius Black, Remus Lupin finds he's glad no one in the library talks, especially the books. Basically smutty library SEX. SLASH. GRAPHIC. ONESHOT. RLSB.


**If Books Could Talk**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male), MATURE THEMES (sex)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **anotherone of the few fics that emerged during my time away this summer. I rather like this one. Then again, I'm always a fan of kinky location-ed smut, especially of the slash variety. If you do too, then read on I say!! 'You're on fire when he's near you; you're on fire when he speaks…' Cheers.

PS. – I've just reread some of my older stuffs for lack of anything better to do and I must say…I'm really fucked in the head. Like…really. I mean Head Master was just…oh Merlin. LMFAO.

XXX

Remus Lupin lounged casually in one of the library chairs, book in his lap, on a sunny winter afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was just after lessons, and he was enjoying the silence of the ancient, dust mote-filled room, skimming idly through his Transfiguration text with his feet up on the desk before him. The quiet was ecstasy after the hustle and bustle of the noisy common room and his even noisier dorm.

Just as he was starting to debate whether or not he should start on his looming Potions assignment, the sound of quick, confident footsteps interrupted. Remus looked round just as one third of his best mates turned into the aisle and strutted toward him. "Hullo Mooney my good chap. What're you doing?"

Sirius Black dropped elegantly onto the desk across from Remus and gave him his patented 'I want something from you and I shan't leave off bothering you 'til I've got it' look.

"Reading," the young lycan replied. "What can I do for you?"

Sirius smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "I don't know that you can do anything _for_ me, but I can think of several things I'd like you to do _to_ me."

Remus rolled his eyebrows at this typical Sirius response and closed his book, sliding it onto the desk beside his friend. "Seriously Pads. And don't even _think_ of making the pun." The two friends had done a few things together a few times, usually after a few too many rounds in Hogsmeade (kissing, snogging, touching…and the occasional experimental blowjob once obliteration set in) but that was hardly enough to make Remus want to do Merlin knew what with Sirius in the library in the middle of the day.

"What if I am serious?" the hate-ably handsome Animagus queried. "Or rather, what if I'm being a serious Sirius? …No pun intended."

Remus cocked an eyebrow and was about to come back with his usual witty response when the devious, Marauder portion of his brain took the reigns. He would play Sirius' little game; play it and win, too. For surely not even Padfoot, playboy and man-whore extraordinaire, had _actually_ come to get his rocks off in the Hogwarts library. The boy must have standards, right? "Alright then," he replied, smiling serenely, "what would you like me to do to you?"

Sirius gaped for half a second before his trademark smirk slid back onto that aristocratic mouth. He nudged Remus' feet off the desk and sat astride his friend's lap. "Well," he murmured, brushing a stray hair from Remus' eyes, "you could start by kissing me."

Remus leaned forward, his lips barely brushing over Sirius' as a wave of excited pleasure and adrenaline rushed through him. "And then what?" he whispered.

The Animagus kissed him more fully, tasting the sweetness behind Remus' lips, down across his jaw and below his ear. "And then I want you to put your hands on me," Sirius breathed against the shell of the other's ear. The lycan responded enthusiastically, wondering vaguely in the back of his mind if he was enjoying this game a little too much as he reached around and gripped Sirius' delectable arse. Their hungry mouths met again and a heady feeling of naughtiness shivered down Remus' back as he snogged the other youth passionately. His fingers dragged up under Sirius' shirt and around to explore his chest. Yeah, he was definitely enjoying this too much.

"And then?" he gasped as Sirius moaned softly and ground his raging hard-on into Remus' own rock hard cock.

The Animagus opened his mouth eagerly to respond, but before he could make a sound, the echo of soft, purposeful feet on the wooden floor moving toward them had Remus pushing the darker haired youth away, off of him, and the both of them trying to regain their composure.

Severus Snape appeared in the next breath around the corner, immediately freezing at the sight of a rather flushed Remus and an annoyed-looking Sirius. He pulled his wand from his robes with frightening speed, pointing it at Sirius, though his gaze flicked back and forth between the two. Slowly, a sneer spread over his face as he realized an attack wasn't imminent from Black. "Well, well, if it isn't beauty and the _beast_," he snarled, glaring daggers at his peers.

Remus' jaw clenched into a hard line and his fists balled as he flushed even darker, but Sirius merely laughed airily. "I daresay Snivelly's hitting on you Remus," he giggled though his eyes were far from laughing and never strayed from his nemesis' wand.

Snape's face went an ugly colour and he spluttered, taken aback by this reply to what he had considered quite a burn. "I think he was implying that I was the beast Sirius," said Remus evenly.

"Oh. Eww. I mean, I know I'm gorgeous but…with _you _Snape? That's just _wrong_." Remus' mouth twitched at the innuendo and Snape's rage deepened the colour in his pallid face.

"You…you arrogant… As if I…" Severus growled, incoherent in astonished anger. One would have thought he'd learned by then that Sirius could twist any comment to his advantage.

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that Snivellus. Now fuck off before I do something that'll ruin my weekend with a detention." The Animagus' own wand was pointed at the greasy haired youth, the look on his face deadly serious now. "And just so you know," he added, "I can do _so_ much better than you."

Snape seemed to weigh the pros and cons of getting into a dueling match with Sirius right there before he lowered his wand reluctantly, tensed in expectation of attack. When none came, he gave one last Lucius Malfoy-worthy sneer and disappeared in a swirl of black cloak.

Sirius pocketed his wand and looked across triumphantly at Remus. "That was close, eh?"

"Too close," Remus muttered, rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair so that it mocked James'. The Animagus reached out and smoothed it down gently.

"He's a prejudiced prick Mooney. Don't pay any attention to any kind of ignorance that comes out of his ugly gob." Remus smiled halfheartedly. "Besides, the only sort of beast you are is a sexy beast. I said so, and whatever Padfoot says is Ultimate Truth." He pulled Remus up by the hand from his chair and walked him backwards until his back was pressed against a smattering of old books that hadn't seen natural light in years. "Now…where were we?"

"Padfoot, I don't really think-" Remus began, but Sirius put a finger over his lips and looked him hard in the eye.

"You listen to me Remus Lupin. I know you want this, okay? For one, you'd be mad _not_ to, and two, I can feel your cock all hard and sexy against my leg." Remus blushed. "Stop thinking. Turn off that immensely attractive yet equally bothersome giant brain of yours and just feel for once." He let his finger slide from Remus' mouth, down his chest to toy with the first button on his shirt. "Now how about _you_ tell _me_ what you want me to do to you?" he asked.

Remus stared into those never ending soft grey eyes that were dark with arousal and felt his cock throb. His head moved forward of its own accord and as his lips paused, tantalizingly close to Sirius', he breathed in the air Sirius exhaled. Fire ran up his veins and his cock stiffened into a glorious erection once more. "I want you," Remus breathed, capturing his friend's lips and thrusting his overeager tongue into Sirius' mouth.

The Animagus sucked the hot muscle more completely into his mouth, running his own tongue over the rough surface and eliciting appreciative grunts from Remus, who determined this could definitely double as a Shutting Up Sirius tactic. The scorching, unbearable ecstasy of their trapped erections grinding together was too much for the lycanthrope to handle and he reached down between their bodies, sliding exploratory fingers into Sirius' trousers. Groaning, the youth bucked into the sensation of Remus' cool digits over his heated flesh and sucked harder on his tongue.

They broke apart to gasp in ragged, uneven breaths as they gazed at one another with dilated pupils. Remus was all for another round of snogging, but Sirius, it seemed, had other ideas and slid down Remus' body. His hand ran over the noticeable bulge in his mate's pants as he tugged at the boy's belt, never looking away from Remus' warm honey eyes. "Wha-what…what're you doing?" Remus gasped shakily, unable to comprehend the reality he was currently experiencing. Then again, to his credit, it wasn't every day one of his best friends had him up against the stacks in the school library undoing his pants. "What if someone comes by, or-?"

"Stop thinking Mooney," Sirius hissed delightedly, letting Remus' trousers pool around his ankles. Remus' eyes fell shut as he felt something warm and damp caressing the length of his phallus through his underpants and he slid shaking hands through Sirius' hair.

"Ohh…oh yes… Mmm…fuck Padfoot," he rasped as the Animagus continued to tease him mercilessly. "Fucking Merlin, suck my cock…"

Sirius grinned. There was the Mooney he liked best of all; the one that swore and gave him permission to do unspeakable things to his delectable body and made him want to cream in his pants. He pulled Remus' underwear down (just low enough so that he had adequate access to the lycan's long hot cock) and let his eyes feast on the nine or so inches of rock hard phallus before him. Groaning to himself and unconsciously echoing Remus, he licked the dripping tip of his lover's prick, loving the way Remus tugged on his hair.

Remus idly wondered what it might look like if someone walked around the corner and saw them, but as Sirius took almost his entire length impossibly deep in his throat, he realized he didn't much care. All he seemed to care about was Sirius' mouth on his cock, sucking like the whore they both knew he was, and the boy's tongue swirling those fucking _amazing_ patterns around his velvety head. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this kind of pleasure. "Sirius," he gasped, unable to think coherently enough to say more.

Sirius let the thick cock pop deliciously out of his mouth. "It makes me so fucking hard to hear you say my name like that Remus," he replied. "Fuck, I feel like I'm gonna come soon."

Remus moaned softly. "I'm going to come right now if you don't stop," he panted. Sirius chuckled huskily.

"Is that a promise?"

"Sirius, stop now or…don't stop or…just…fuck!"

The Animagus regrettably got to his feet, still smirking, his fingers ghosting across Remus' pulsating cock. "I couldn't have said it better myself Remus. I want to fuck you so hard, right here, right now."

It was a mark of Remus' arousal that he didn't simply immediately dismiss this idea but instead moaned a little louder than before. "Christ Padfoot… I want you to fuck me too."

Sirius sobered. Sure, they'd done stuff together, but it had never before gone this far, usually because they were too shit-faced to stay conscious long enough, but still. This was big and Sirius didn't want to do anything that would wreck his friendship or make Remus regret his actions once he was thinking clearly. "Are…are you sure?" he asked, adorable in his hesitancy.

Remus nodded without pause. "Might as well," he breathed, tracing down the Animagus' chest and trying to get more friction on his aching erection. He smirked in an eerily Sirius-like way and his eyes had the Marauder sparkle. "I mean, who else could I lose my virginity to that would make every girl at Hogwarts jealous?"

"Your…virgin…what?" Sirius stuttered. Remus kissed him gently on the mouth, wrapping a leg around his arse to grind more fully against him.

"As if you didn't see it coming."

"But I thought you'd said-" Sirius said, looking confusedly at his lycanthropic friend.

"Oh well if you're going to get all technical on me, then I guess I _did_ lose my virginity, but that was when I was the one doing the fucking, not getting fucked," Remus explained patiently. There was a pause and suddenly both of them broke into laughter at the absurdity of the statement and their situation. "But I really do want you to be the first to…y'know…"

Sirius caught Remus' mouth and kissed him deeply for several long moments, making chills run up the lycan's spine and heat pool in his groin. He then broke away, looking into Remus' uniquely coloured eyes. "I think I love you." Remus smiled at him.

"Is that you talking, or just the fact you've got me with my trousers down in a library saying I want to you to fuck me?"

"Bit of both really." He pulled away from Remus, taking his hand and trying not to focus entirely on the raging hard-on in his pants, and Remus followed him. "Bend over the desk baby," Sirius whispered against his ear.

Remus complied, his heart beating audibly in his chest and the sound of blood rushing through his ears deafening him from anything else. Not that he was thinking of listening for anything by then anyway. Sirius had to bite his lip to resist the temptation to unzip himself and simply shove his member into Remus' tempting backside right then, knowing full well that he'd have to take it slow and easy. "Ready?" he murmured. Remus nodded. Sirius pressed his fingers to the entrance of his friend-turned-lover's asshole, sliding in two in his impatience, scissoring them back and forth.

The lycan groaned as he felt Sirius curl his fingers, pressing hard against his g-spot and making stars burst behind his clenched eyelids. "Yes," he gasped aloud, making Sirius smirk as he thrust backward against the feeling. The Animagus added another finger, stretching the other youth's sphincter as he massaged his prostate. Remus shivered in purest delight and then whimpered as Sirius pulled his fingers away. He'd rather enjoyed the sensation once he'd become accustom to it.

"This might be uncomfortable," Sirius managed to ground out through gritted teeth as he undid his pants and pulled his underwear down. Casting a cautionary look around and spotting nothing, he put the tip of his pre-come slicked cock against Remus' asshole and nudged himself inside.

Remus let out all the air in his lungs at the intrusion his body tried to prevent. "Christ Mooney, you have to relax or I'm not going to make it," Sirius panted. Remus forced himself to relax as Sirius pulled out and slid in a few more inches, wriggling to try and get some sort of pleasure from the sensation. Sirius pulled out again and thrust in almost half way and Remus had to bite back a scream as the Animagus' prick stabbed hard against his g-spot.

"Right there!" he called, trying to control his body and not move. "Fucking Merlin, do that again Pads…please. Please just do that again…" He felt like an addict begging for another fix and didn't care in the slightest, because if Sirius Black was a drug, he wanted to be a hardcore user. Sirius withdrew and sheathed himself fully, raking the tip of his hard phallus against Remus' prostate as the two panted in time.

The dark haired youth tried to be slow and easy and not simply grab the lycan's hips and fuck him senseless like he was aching to do, as Remus tried to control his growing passion and the urge to force himself back on the member that invaded his ass. Sirius fucked him once, twice, three times in slow, gentle succession before Remus couldn't take it anymore. He could feel the delicious drops of pre-come sliding down the length of his own erection he longed to fist to completion and Sirius' unhurried pace was driving him up the wall. "Sirius…" he gasped raggedly as the boy pulled out once more, infuriatingly slowly. "Please…please, just fuck me."

Sirius felt goose bumps erupt over his skin at the sound of Remus begging him to get fucked. It was possibly the most erotic thing he'd ever heard. And that was saying something. He leaned over his lycanthropic friend, one hand sliding up the youth's spine under his shirt, the other gripping his hip firmly. "You want me to _fuck you_?" he asked, hissing the last two words erotically against Remus' ear.

"Yes!' he moaned as Sirius slammed into him roughly; satisfyingly.

"You want me to fuck you nice and hard like you deserve?" Remus, incoherent as Sirius plunged in again, even harder and impossibly deeper, only groaned breathily. "You want me to make you scream when you come?" Sirius whispered, thrusting in and out wantonly now as though his existence depended on it. Remus moaned at the unbearable pressure building inside himself, which only seemed to intensify a thousand percent when the Animagus reached around and wrapped the warm length of his palm around the throbbing flesh of his prick.

"I'm going to come in your asshole," Sirius whispered, unable to stop now as his release was in sight and he fucked like a demon possessed. "And I'm going to make you come harder than you've ever come before."

Remus felt his body tense, his back arching delectably as he rode out the invisible waves of pleasure that wracked him. It seemed like an eternity of pure animalistic sexual gratification all squeezed into the space of a single heartbeat. Then he came hard against Sirius' palm, decorating the underside of the desk and a few of the books that led sheltered lives underneath the desk.

As Remus clenched around his cock, Sirius thrust one last time inward and lost himself to a blinding haze of ecstasy. He shivered and convulsed with the force of his orgasm and milked his softening cock for every last drop of come into the exhausted lycan's arse before collapsing boneless on top of him.

For several moments, they were silent, as one would expect in a library, both trying to get their heart rates out of the triple digits per minute and their breathing under control. After some time, Sirius stood on shaky colt's legs, pulling out of Remus and haphazardly casting a few _Tergeo_ and _Scourgify_ spells. Remus stood also, righting his clothing and attempting to put some sort of semblance to his expression, although all he could manage was a meek smirk.

"Shall we go back to the common room then, luv?" Sirius asked, holding out his arm gallantly. Remus snorted as he picked up his abandoned book and backpack.

"Yes. And I am capable of walking, thank you. And you better wipe that smirk off your face and fix your hair before James sees you. That boy can read you like a book, Pads."

Sirius giggled as he and Remus made their way out of the stacks as inconspicuously as possible, ignoring some of the mingled bemused and horrified faces of the present Ravenclaws.

"What's funny?' Remus asked.

"Just thinking about what those books would say if they could talk."

Remus grinned. "Sirius, if books could talk, I wouldn't need you for anything. …Except possibly sex. I don't fancy paper cuts down there."

XXX

**Author's Note: **to be quite honest, this came out way better than I predicted. Especially the end…I was in a smidge of a pickle (mmm…pickles…) on how to end it and as I wrote, this just popped up. YAY! Well, drop me a line via reviewing and tell me what you thought lovelies. Cheers!

PS. – LMFAO, I have NO idea how, but I just got chocolate ice cream in my nose. XD


End file.
